Ōkami Kakushi
}} is a Japanese visual novel developed and published by Konami for the PlayStation Portable, with Ryukishi07 of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni fame as game director and the manga author duo Peach-Pit as character designers. s Ryukishi07, Peach-Pit Create PSP Software | publisher = Anime News Network | date = April 18, 2009 | accessdate = August 5, 2009}} The game was released on August 20, 2009 in Japan. An anime adaptation produced by AIC began airing in Japan on January 8, 2010 on TBS. Plot A 15 year old boy, Hiroshi Kuzumi, has recently moved into a new town in the mountains. The town is separated into new and old streets by the river, and many mysterious local cultures still remain. Although confused and enjoying his new life, one person kept her distance from him: class committee member Kushinada Nemuru. In their few encounters she gave him a word of advice: "Stay away from the old streets." Main characters ; : :Hiroshi is a 15 year old boy and is the main character of the story. His family moved to the city of Jōga due to reasons relating to his father's line of work. The kanji for his name can also be read as "Professor", so many people call him Hakase (Professor) as a nickname. Hiroshi is not fond of this nickname, because it makes people believe that he is smarter than he is. Despite this, he still allows Kaname to call him by it. Hiroshi later learns from Nemuru that he is a 'Temptation', a rare human who emits a subtle scent so intoxicating to Jouga wolves that constant exposure will drive them insane. ; : :Nemuru is the 15 year old sole daughter of the Kushinada clan, the family with the most political power and presence in Jōga. Nemuru, as part of her role as the Hunter, patrols the city at night clad in an elaborate ceremonial outfit and wolf mask and wielding a scythe, hunting for Fallen, which she is charged with executing. She is the class president of Hiroshi's class. Nemuru is initially very cold to Hiroshi because she considers him to be an eyesore. Despite this, she eventually warms towards him and they become friends. ; : :Isuzu is a 15 year old girl who lives next door to Hiroshi. She is tomboyish and extremely affectionate towards Hiroshi, sometimes to his dismay. Kaname is Isuzu's best friend. She has a brother named Issei, who attended university before becoming a "Fallen" and is killed by Nemuru. She herself becomes a "Fallen" and attacks Hiroshi, but is spared her brother's fate. ; : :Mana is Hiroshi's 12 year old younger sister. Due to a car accident she is bound to a wheelchair. In spite of this, she strives to be independent, and becomes quite annoyed when her brother rushes to her side to help her with the smallest of tasks. ; : :Kaname is a 16 year old girl who moved to the Jōga with her family a few months before Hiroshi and she is Isuzu's best friend. Being the eldest of her, Hiroshi and Isuzu, she tends to act as the voice of the reason for the group. Kaname has somewhat of a dark personality, and does not hesitate to tease or trick her two friends. She is interested in the occult and loves city legends and folklore. ; :She is a deity who prowls Jōga, carrying out the god of the lands's will to rid it of the fallen "wolves". She appears as a young girl wearing an elaborate white outfit and wolf-like mask. She is named after the bodhisattva Kannon. Her true form is later revealed to be Kaori, a lady Hiroshi and Mana meet while having a walk. Adaptations Internet radio show An Internet radio show entitled to promote the anime series started broadcasting on the Animate TV Internet radio service on December 18, 2009 and airs weekly on Fridays. The show is hosted by Yū Kobayashi and Yūko Gotō, who voice Hiroshi Kuzumi and Kaori Mana in the series, respectively. Manga A manga adaptation illustrated by Mirura Yano titled began serialization in the February 2010 issue of ASCII Media Works' Dengeki Daioh shōnen manga magazine. A second manga adaptation illustrated by Kuroko Yabuguchi titled began serialization in the February 2010 issue of Kodansha's Monthly Shōnen Rival manga magazine. Anime An anime television series adaptation produced by AIC and directed by Nobuhiro Takamoto began airing in Japan on January 8, 2010 on the TBS television network. The anime will begin airing on other networks including Sun TV and BS-TBS at later dates. The anime's opening theme is by FictionJunction, and the ending theme is by Yuuka Nanri, who is also a member of FictionJunction. References External links *[http://www.konami.jp/products/okamikakushi_psp/index.html Ōkami Kakushi] at Konami *Anime official website * Category:2009 video games Category:Anime of 2010 Category:Dengeki Daioh Category:Konami games Category:Manga of 2010 Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:Peach-Pit Category:Shōnen manga Category:Thrillers Category:Visual novels fr:Ōkami Kakushi ko:오오카미카쿠시 it:Ookami Kakushi ja:おおかみかくし ru:Ookami Kakushi zh:神隱之狼